


姨道

by Albertina



Category: Real Person Fiction, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Hermaphrodite! Xiao Zhan, M-preg（mentioned), M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, 心惊胆战, 怎么还真有人以为我是肖战粉丝啊我受不了这个委屈, 战战兢兢, 手动火盆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertina/pseuds/Albertina
Summary: 《最美逆行者》开播贺文。请勿将本文搬运到任何非盈利性质创作平台上：这是为了保护它们免受无妄之灾。
Relationships: 郭靖宇/肖战
Comments: 131
Kudos: 523





	姨道

**Author's Note:**

> 本人，如您所见，是肖战割割的产出粉。俗话说：粉丝行为偶像买单。所以如果想谴责我，请去骂割割。  
> 由于文章内容会引起大多数人不适，在全年龄向网络社区请谨慎传播。

肖战仰面朝天，双腿大张，赤身裸体地躺在床上，等待今晚的贵客从洗手间出来。诚然，这并非正常的待客之道，但鉴于大多数情况下 “宾主尽欢”在他这儿意味着什么，现下的姿态倒正合宜。他百无聊赖地盯着天花板，想到出发之前王力威的叮嘱：  
“我和郭导接触不多。只听说他——按时下流行的说法——是个弟控。”王力威给他整了整白衬衫的领口，别上一枚鲸鱼领针，“表现得清纯点，平日的做派收一收。”  
门把手咔哒一响，肖战便知重头戏终于要开始了，他迅速瞪眼、嘟嘴、鼓腮，认真地做起表情管理来。然而郭导并没有被他三对奶膘的清纯脸蛋吸引，大导演三步并作两步，毫不迟疑地走向床尾坐下，双手扶着他的膝盖将两条腿分得更开，头伸进他两腿之间，其间一直不错眼珠地盯着他脐下三寸。  
一根手指拨开他的阴茎。肖战知道对方会看到什么：本该生长着阴囊的位置空无一物，阴茎与肛门之间却有完整的女性外阴。他试探性地低声唤道：  
“郭导……”  
对方打断了他：“上次例假是几号？”  
“结束一个多星期了——哦！”  
郭导的手指反复描画着大阴唇的轮廓，手上的动作闻声顿了一顿，突然将两片肥厚的小阴唇分开，食指探进阴道口，小幅度地来回戳刺。  
“你这是天生的？”  
随着手指的戳刺，酸麻的快感从胯下流遍全身，肖战捂住嘴，用力地点头。  
“无睾啊，怪不得。男的，还能生，多好一个人，可惜前面废了。”阴道里的手指增加了一根，快感骤然变成钝痛，肖战不禁倒吸了一口气。  
“这么紧。以前和别人做都用后面？”  
“嗯，戴套不舒服，又害怕怀孕，所以……”肖战楚楚可怜地望着郭导，盼着他能被自己的卖惨表现说服，乖乖选择肛交。他肖战是要借这部剧重回顶流，再红个十年八年的；意外怀孕无疑会打乱他的规划。  
“你呀，就是身在福中不知福。怀孕。怀孕多好啊。男人怀孕就更棒了。女人，都是不能传宗接代、不能承祧姓氏的废物，除了能生儿子一无是处。但就算生了儿子，他也终归流着一半外人的血——女人的血。男人和男人生的儿子，才真正是一个完完全全的男人，比你，比我，比任何女人生养的人都更完整、更纯粹。”郭导食指和中指的前两个指节插在肖战的阴道里，他一边模仿剪刀开合的动作做着扩张，一边滔滔不绝，眼神和语气之中皆是全然的疯狂。“多年来我一直在找能生育的男人。你不是最完美的，可是比我之前找过的都要好。只要你给我生下儿子，我什么都答应你……“  
肖战又惊又怒，没人告诉过他郭导的条件是这个。虽然这半年他带着工作室天天给大粉灌输“哥哥什么都不知道”的话术，但今天实在是他出道以来头一回陷入一无所知的困境。他小心翼翼地打断了男人的剖白：  
“那我的后续发展怎么办？怀孕以后我没法进组拍剧和综艺了呀！”  
“不需要。宣传用立牌，拍戏上替身，有人敢说你的不是就叫他再也张不开嘴。事情都是你们做熟了的，今后也就这么来。名声和钱都少不了你的，但你这个人，必须归我。”手指从阴道里抽了出来，郭导拽过一个靠枕塞在他屁股下面：  
“小腹垫高点，容易怀上孩子。”  
然后他欺身而上，手扶着阴茎整根插入肖战的阴道，一边嘴里念叨着“儿孙满堂”“百代千婴”，一边不断前后挺胯，用力抽插撞击。男人阴茎的每一下移动都带来撕裂般的痛楚，肖战疼得眼冒金星，却又不敢大声呼痛败了对方的兴致，只能咬着嘴唇低声啜泣。幸而这场折磨并未持续多久，很快他感到身上骤然一轻，接着是郭导喜悦的声音：  
“你是处！”  
他敷衍地嗯了一声。  
“等你生了儿子，我就带你去国外把你扶正。这部剧之后我打算拍《娘道2之姨道》，到时候你就是领衔主演……”  
肖战很累了，他不想听郭导的许诺，也不想演什么《姨道》。他翻了个身，准备好好睡一觉。  
一双手强行把他扳回了仰卧位。“别翻身，翻身会让‘它’流出来。”  
等我翻红了，第一个就得弄死这老东西。只有别人给我当充气娃娃的份，敢让我雌伏人下的家伙，我迟早一个个报复回去。他这样想着，嘴角却扯出一个谄媚的微笑：  
“您放心。我拼着这条贱命不要，也一定为您生出儿子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释两个设定问题。  
> 关于领针：这东西是打算一物两用的，因为黄和郭二位都谐音鲸鱼。您知道，割割向来会在这些地方玩小心思，同时还能以奇妙的方式省点钱。  
> 关于割割的性经验：主要是肛交。被插入阴道的性行为仅此一次，原因正文里借他本人之口说了，和事后承认自己是处子一样，某种意义上都是实话（意外的诚实呢，割割）。至于有没有做过top,我也不好说。毕竟我现实生活里不认识肖战粉丝，很难对无睾这种身体畸形有更多的了解。

**Author's Note:**

> 随便讲两句设定：  
> 1.鲸鱼领针。如您所知，黄和郭二位的名字都和鲸鱼谐音。鉴于割割不卖腐就不知道怎么安措手脚的德性，这领针必得是一物两用的。  
> 2.割割的外阴构造。确实有一种遗传病叫无睾症，同时具备男女两套生殖器官的双性人也是存在的。但我并不具备这些方面的医学常识，倘若文中相关描写违背现实规律，这就得怪割割的粉丝到处误导人了：话都是她们说出去的，我只是整合一下，顺便把措辞修改得文明了点。  
> 3.割割的性经验。我在文中暗示了，他有过多次肛交经历。而插入阴道的性交，确乎是头一回（意外地诚实呢，割割）。至于前面，我实在不清楚这种情况能不能用，随便吧……


End file.
